Josephine Greene (TV Series)
Josephine Greene wa♙ Hershel Greene's first wife and the mother to Maggie Greene. Josephine died and Hershel eventually remarried to his second wife, Annette. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Not much is known about Josephine's life before or as the outbreak. She presumably helped work on the farm along with the rest of the Greene family and tend to what needed to be done (such as caring for the livestock). She dealt with Hershel's alcoholism and frequently made him sleep on the downstairs couch when he returned drunk from bars. Josephine bought back Hershel's pocket watch after he had given it away for alcohol. She returned it to him after he sobered up. She gave birth to her first and only daughter, Maggie. Josephine died before the apocalypse occurred, leading Hershel to remarry a woman named Annette, and they to have a daughter together, Beth. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Bloodletting" Josephine is seen through a portrait inside the Greene house. "Save the Last One" Towards the end of the episode, Maggie tells Glenn that Otis knew Josephine before she died. "Cherokee Rose" The photo of Josephine seen while Rick is putting his little stars in a nightstand and Lori is about to enter the room. "Secrets" Josephine is mentioned when Maggie tells Glenn that she had already lost 3 of the important people in her life. "Nebraska" At the beginning of the episode while Glenn and Maggie are talking about you can see the photo of Josephine. "Triggerfinger" The photo of Josephine is seen when Andrea speaks with Patricia. "18 Miles Out" While Maggie is looking for Beth who is trying to commit suicide you see the photo of Josephine. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Hershel cites his dead wife in a conversation with Glenn. Her picture is seen during this. "Better Angels" Hershel mentions when he talks of his wife with Lori and says that she always closed the door when he came home drunk. Season 3 "The Suicide King" Josephine is mentioned by Hershel when he speaks with Maggie, telling her that she looks like her mother. Season 4 "Isolation" Hershel cites one of his two wives, and says she used natural remedies to combat a flu. Relationships Hershel Greene Josephine is Hershel's first wife, and Maggie's mother. She is stated by Hershel to be tough and strong, and she frequently made him sleep on the couch whenever he comes home late or drinking at night, showing that she cared a lot about her husband. She died before the apocalypse occurred. After her death, Hershel marries another woman, much to Maggie's dismay. From then on, Hershel and Maggie had a rough relationship until Beth was born. Maggie Greene Maggie and Josephine were very close. Maggie clearly loved her mother very much, and according to Hershel, Maggie is a lot like her mother. Maggie was also very devastated when her mother died. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Save the Last One" (Photograph) *"Secrets" (Photograph) *"Nebraska" (Photograph) *"Triggerfinger" (Photograph) *"18 Miles Out" (Photograph) Greene, Josephine Greene, Josephine Category:Season 2 Characters Greene, Josephine Greene, Josephine Category:Greene Family Farm Category:TV Series